


Всякая там близость

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Гэвин Рид и его сложные отношения с напарником и невозможностью отключиться от работы.





	Всякая там близость

**Author's Note:**

> Я не умею писать пвп, да)
> 
> Но регретс, милота!ау, постканон и все такое.

Практически весь год напролет Гэвин Рид носил свою потертую кожаную куртку, черные майки и черные джинсы. Нормальный прикид для детектива, который хочет не особенно выделяться из толпы, считал он, надевая фуражку только по пинку Фаулера.  
Появление в его жизни РК900 ситуации принципиально не изменило, разве что на поясе вместе со значком теперь иногда висел шокер, когда очередная ссора грозила разнести пол-отдела и четверть Детройта.  
— Шокер не очень эффективное оружие против андроида, — как-то заметил Хэнк в припадке доброты и желания нести в мир знание.  
— Ты просто не знаешь, куда его применять, — фыркнул Рид, не отвлекаясь от терминала.  
Хэнк поднял брови, посмотрел на Коннора, на шокер, снова на Коннора, и глубоко задумался. Рид заметил, что за последние полгода брюхо заметно редуцировалось, а в глазах появился блеск мысли. Коннор его, похоже, здорово загонял в сторону здорового образа жизни, подальше от бутылки. Ну вот и к лучшему.

РК900 пришел на рабочее место, поставил перед собой тириумный коктейль и чашку с кофе.   
— Нахер иди, — сразу сказал Рид, — и кофе свой на голову вылей.  
— Вам?  
— Нет, себе. Или кэпу.   
Сосредоточиться на работе сразу стало сложнее. Рожа у девятисотого была глумливо-мрачной, значит, в кофе в лучшем случае соль, в худшем — крысиный яд.  
Нет, в реально худшем — неопределяемый, уникальный, специально под Гэвина разработанный яд, чтобы 900ка смог потоптаться на могиле, как однажды обещал во время ссоры.  
Ну и в ответ он тоже много чего получил, так что никогда не брал тириум из рук Рида.  
Под столом его ткнули в колено. Блядь, пинаться как первоклашкам только не хватало!  
Рид не убрал ноги, продолжая мучительно вчитываться в дело. Глаза скользили по строчкам и ничего не видели, потому что вместо второго пинка по ноге от колена до лодыжки прошлись легким касанием.  
Так. Труп! Пробитая голова, пустые карманы, хреновый район. Грабанули его, вот и все.  
Касание прошлось по другой ноге.  
Рид одними губами сложил «уебу». Девятисотый сделал вид, что ничего не понял, засранец.  
«Извини», — пришло на смартфон.  
«Теперь ты извиняешься?»  
«Я был прав, но про способы снять с тебя шкуру перегнул. Можешь отправить кофе на экспертизу».  
«И отправлю, нахер!»  
«Эта трогательная запятая».  
Пришлось его все-таки пнуть в колено и вытерпеть слегка перекошенный оскал, который девятисотый искренне считал улыбкой.

День только начал налаживаться — в кофе не оказалось ничего серьезнее дурацкого сахарозаменителя, удалось закрыть два дела, получить признание для третьего и почти что сбежать на полевую работу. Но тут Фаулер выплыл из своего кабинета, как белая (или не очень) акула, и сфокусировался на Риде, надевающем куртку.  
— Вы двое. Ко мне в кабинет. Быстро.  
«Что на этот раз?» — думал Рид мрачно, убрав руки в карманы. Он вроде ничем не должен был прогневать небожителей, даже на напарника орал дома, а не в участке.  
Потому что нехрен обнаруживаться в два часа ночи зырящим на спящего. Пусть скажет спасибо, что Рид ему башку нахер не прострелил. Второй раз уже, маньяк пластиковый.  
— Вечер. Благотворительный. Я занят и не иду, поэтому идете вы.  
— Нет! Какой нахрен вечер, кэп, у нас труп!  
— Рид, блядь, у нас отдел убийств, — Фаулер закатил глаза, — у нас все время трупы! Так. Хэнк уже отказался, услышав, что там будет Элайджа Камски.  
— Нет! Все, кэп, я согласен даже фуражку на работу носить!  
— Мне похер, в чем ты ходишь на работу. Но сегодня вечером ты вытаскиваешь белую рубашку, приличные брюки, и завтра ведешь себя как паинька. Я доступно объясняю?  
Кэп не орал, не матерился и не стучал кулаком, глаза тоже не пучил. Заключение: серьезен как мумия конгрессмена. Видно, все остальные успели крикнуть «нет, не я», и только Рид сегодня слегка опоздал на работу.   
— Я бы хотел не идти в форме Киберлайф, — сказал 900ка, отвлекая внимание.  
— Обычную бери, не выделяйся особо. Пистолет берешь ты. Рид — идешь без оружия, шокер разрешаю. Речи можешь не говорить, ограничься выразительным цыканьем.   
— Я скажу, что мне господин запретил говорить.  
Фаулер прикрыл глаза, и махнул — мол, на выход, заебали.

***

Костюм у Рида, конечно, был. Еще с полицейской академии, и даже первый год Рид его носил, пока не сообразил, что эффективность работы позволяет диктовать свои правила и забить на дресс-код.  
Итого: пять лет в шкафу, где еще спали обе кошки.  
— Я могу заметить, — сказали из-за спины, — что вы заметно раскачались с тех времен.  
— Уебу. Исчезни.  
— Я хочу помочь.  
— Помоги мне — исчезни!  
Рид внимательно проследил, чтобы девятисотый вышел через дверь. Как именно он материализовывался в квартире, было непонятно. Хоть звонилки от демонов вешай на все окна! От бывшего остался целый ящик всякой хтони.  
Рид поздно сообразил, что надо было привлечь этот комбайн по производству неловкости и домогательств к чему-то полезному — отгладить рубашку, например, это он делать ненавидел.

С утра девятисотка материализовался на кухне с туркой кофе, и это Рид был готов перенести, выползая в одних трусах с кошками в охапке.  
— Ты подлизываешься? — спросил он, вешая на спину девятисотке Шэйлу.  
— Сегодня будет ответственное мероприятие, в котором мне пока не приходилось участвовать. Судя по всеобщей реакции, оно достаточно стрессовое.  
Кошка, предательница, залезла ему на плечо и начала вылизывать ухо. Шэдоу тут же захотела повторить, и мигом оказалась на втором плече. Девятисотка хмыкнул, продолжая колдовать над кофе.  
— Там нет крысиного яда?  
— Я же извинился за перегиб.  
Секунду спустя Рид прочувствовал, что для варки кофе хватает только одной руки — вторая оказалась у него на заднице. Ладно, никто не видит, утро субботы, кошки опять же.  
— Мы договорились никогда не говорить о том разе.  
— Я молчу.  
Рид фыркнул, прислоняясь к его плечу и сонно зевая. Кроха Шэйла перебралась ему на голову, легла там вся целиком и громко замурчала. Надо было еще нарычать, чтобы не смел там себе возомнить какой-нибудь хрени, но не утром в субботу. Священное время.   
Ладно, лапал он приятно. Еще бы не был крипотным засранцем с синей кровью!  
В прошлый раз Рид тоже попался в субботу, только в холодный, мокрый вечер, когда его подстрелили и чертов девятисотка нашел неортодоксальный подход, как поддержать напарника до прибытия скорой. Плечо-то царапнуло не так уж серьезно, тот минет запомнился значительно лучше, чем очередная травма.

***

В слегка ободранной машине Рид сидел еще несколько минут перед тем, как выйти. Старый костюм проявлял некие питоньи черты, и в плечах и бедрах жал так, что аж потрескивал. Девятисотка был прав, он здорово раскачался за пять лет погонь, подтягиваний на крыше, битья морд и ежедневных тренировок.  
— Ненавижу эти вечера. Еще чертов Камски.  
— Я не подозревал в тебе трепета перед богачами, — девятисотка хмыкнул совсем по-человечески и попытался облапить, но получил по руке.  
— Только попробуй помять пиджак, уебу. И ты нихрена не понимаешь.   
— Возможно.  
Ладно хоть целоваться не полез. Девятисотый явно понимал тот раз несколько расширенно, а сказать «отъебись, нет, я не буду с тобой спать» Рид почему-то никак не мог себя заставить.   
Он еще раз безнадежно глянул на смартфон, где Фаулер напутствовал не посрамить честь родного отделения, и повернулся к девятисотке. Тот где-то нашел себе костюм, сидящий просто идеально, так что слишком долго пялиться было рискованно. Ослепнуть можно от сияния нахрен. И штаны все-таки и так были тесноваты.  
Надо срочно было думать о трупах, всяких противных делах, Элайдже в конце концов, с которым придется столкнуться нос к носу.  
От руки на колене это нихрена не помогало. Девятисотка снова пялился прямо в душу, и что-то агрессии в этом взгляде не было, только прямое и четкое намерение поцеловать, прямо здесь и сейчас.   
Он оказался очень близко. Просто дохрена близко, и прошептал, когда уже почти прикоснулся:  
— Тебе очень идет этот костюм. Я бы хотел видеть его чаще.  
В машине было темно, только свет фар отражался в слишком синих глазах.   
И ему тоже шел костюм. И все это было пиздец как не в тему, особенно это скольжение ладони вверх.  
— Нашел время, — прошептал Гэвин, — некогда, негде и неудобно.   
— Что поделать, если в другое время ты кидаешься предметами.  
Ухмылка, похожая на оскал, в глазах тоже отразилась хищным блеском. Хитрая пластиковая бестия. Ладонь оказалась еще выше, потом исчезла.  
— Просто не хочу, чтобы ты делал вид, будто ничего не произошло, — заметил он бодро, оказавшись на своем месте, — и что ты по-прежнему меня ненавидишь. Ты очень мило краснеешь пятнами, как туберкулезник.  
Гэвин двинул его в бок, но без особого энтузиазма. Какого хрена все детонировало именно сегодня, он не знал, знал только, что сердце колотилось где-то в ушах, а дыхание все не приходило в норму, а палиться было никак нельзя, особенно сейчас, черт, черт, черт!

Через пятнадцать минут, проходя сквозь металлоискатель и дежурно отгавкиваясь про шокер, Рид все еще думал о том, какого хрена и что теперь делать. Собрался весь цвет Детройта. Куча журналистов, какие-то богатые рвачи, прочие там всякие инфлюэнсеры Инстаграма или как их там. Рид знал, что эта братия может его размазать парой сообщений, даже не привлекая старые методы типа бандитов с паяльниками. Потом одернул себя — вроде он ничьего внимания особо не привлекал уже года два, с большого дела про торговлю нелегальными мелкими андроидами, в которой оказалось слишком много трупов. Как раз после революции, когда менялось руководство Киберлайф и оттуда лезли старые демоны.  
Рид кивал, скалился и старался не выглядеть дикарем. Костюм там, спутник-жестянка, все по-современному.  
Жестянок было дохрена и больше, половина без диодов, но глаз-то наметанный. Зловещая барышня Норт из руководства Иерихона, которая неделю назад обещала прострелить Риду ногу, если он замнет дело убийства андроида-няньки при мелком хулигане, а потом помогла ему выбить признание из папаши. Сейчас она приятно скалилась какому-то седому старику. Брючный костюмчик даже не топорщился нигде. Интересно, Норт реально не взяла пистолет или хорошо спрятала?  
Другие тут тоже были.   
Ах вот в чем смысл вечера! Вот почему кэп предложил попереться Хэнку, но тот успел отбрехаться. В сущности, все это была одна большая милая картинка шоколадом по сахару: «прекрасная жизнь людей и андроидов через полтора года после революции». Сказочка для инвесторов.  
Ну хрен с ним, в такое Рид был готов поиграть, лишь бы пожрать дали и отпустили до полуночи, чтобы поспать успеть. Костюм упорно жал. Увернуться бы от Элайджи...  
— Приветствую, детектив Рид!  
Ух епт, только вспомни.  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Камски, — Рид осклабился, но придумать подъебку быстро не смог, учитывая запрет на матерщину.  
— Я вижу, состояние у вас вполне приличное, — ответный оскал могли заснять с МКС как «загадочную вспышку в Детройте».  
— Более чем. Удивительно, что вы все еще помните о моем состоянии.  
Пиздец. Пиздец. Еще и девятисотка смотрит. И смотрит. И смотрит. И сейчас уже начнет делать, мать его, выводы.  
— Как ваши кошки? Количество приближается к сорока?  
— Только две. А ваши Хлои? Больше сотни?  
Элайджа хмыкнул более человечески и пихнул его в плечо:  
— Ничего, растешь над собой. Развлекайся, не буду портить тебе вечер.  
— Тебя заменили андроидом и переписали?  
Элайджа хмыкнул снова, выловил с подноса пару бокалов, ткнул один Гэвину, поднял.  
— За встречу. А твой приятель что? Ты же Коннор? — он уставился на девятисотку.  
— Обновленная модель. Я предпочитаю использовать номер, РК900, — заявил тот непроницаемо.  
— Значит, Девятьсот. Забавно. Люблю числовые имена. Развлекайтесь.   
Элайджа салютовал им бокалом и, так и не отпив, удалился в сопровождении Хлои.

Рида узнавали раздражающе многие. Ладно еще иерихонцы, с ними хоть было о чем поговорить. Норт уточнила, что там с делом о пропавшем андроиде и дохлом музыканте, пообещала глянуть, что там с их стороны. Маркус представил Рида и девятисотку своему старому — в прямом и переносном смысле — другу-художнику. Карл оказался приятным дядькой, совсем не заносчивым, и долго расспрашивал, как сейчас работается. Тихоню Саймона они всей компанией бодро отбили от журналистки, пытающейся взять какое-то особенно ебнутое интервью про баррикады.   
Рид старался не думать лишний раз, как так вышло, что вокруг с положительными характеристиками тусили одни андроиды.  
Он вообще-то их терпеть не мог! «Не ври себе», — подумал Рид.   
Девятисотка бодро трындел с окружающими и даже отогнал Джосса, чертова журналиста, которого Рид особенно сильно ненавидел за привычку влезать на место преступления быстрее полиции и получать там пулю в жопу от штурмующей группы, а потом еще писать про полицейский произвол.   
Кто-то бодренько уже пиздел со сцены за все хорошее против всего плохого, шел второй бокал, и жизнь постепенно налаживалась.

Он даже не сразу заметил, как его оттесняют в сторонку. Все дальше и дальше, и вот уже вокруг оказался коридор, и никого, и только напарник.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Я полтора часа смотрю на твою задницу, ничего более серьезного. Еще я заметил, что на этом этаже в плане несколько пустых комнат, не размеченные для мероприятия.  
— Ты охренел, ты знаешь? — Гэвин ткнул его в грудь, попал в захват и перестал дышать, потому что остаток воздуха в груди кончился от этой незнакомой, хищной ухмылки. В ней было захватывающее обещание.  
Надо было бы отбиваться, конечно, дать ему пинка, чтобы пялился на окружающих, а не на жопу, но было как-то совершенно не до этого, когда пальцы погладили ногу над подтяжкой прямо сквозь тесные брюки.  
Казалось, еще немного — и девятисотка утащит его ебаться на болевом захвате. Тот чертов тип настойчивости, который Гэвин особенно ценил, потому что иначе до секса вообще не доходило.   
За ближайшими дверями девятисотый сначала провел побелевшей рукой по стене, ткнул пальцем в хлипкий гипсокартон и что-то там сделал свое андроидское.  
— Теперь в этой комнате нет видеонаблюдения, — сказал он.  
Комната — громко сказано, конечно, маленький кабинетик с тонкими стенами, столом и креслом. Наверное, днем тут сидел какой-нибудь клерк. Гэвина оттеснили к столу так, что он уперся задницей и схватился за широкие плечи.  
От поцелуя он чуть на месте не схлопнулся. С последнего неловкого раза девятисотка явно изучил все, что надо, и теперь его губы уверенно двигались, скользили, немного давили, пока остатки здравомыслия не вышибло. Рука под затылком, не отстраниться, только целовать в ответ. У девятисотого была сладковатая мятная слюна и прохладный язык, который стремительно теплел в поцелуе, и почему-то это особенно выносило.  
Он оторвался только чтобы поцеловать в переносицу, прямо в шрам, в глаз, скользнуть языком до виска, вдоль по еще одному шраму, и все еще придерживал рукой так, что не увернуться.  
— Мы вообще как будем... — Гэвин хрипел и пытался вытряхнуть его из пиджака, но трясущиеся руки не помогали. От возбуждения в ушах шумело. — Ты вообще можешь?  
— Не сомневайся.  
Пиздец как он это сказал, остатки сознания вышибло как из обреза. И очень аккуратно, чтобы не помять, снял с Гэвина его пиджак, начал расстегивать рубашку, никуда уже не торопясь, очень, сволочь, спокойный.  
На него хотелось орать, приходилось кусать губу — стены картонные, все слышно. Пальцы добрались до пояса брюк, и тут уж пришлось судорожно вдохнуть, потому что воздух кончился. Прохладные губы коснулись уха:  
— Мне нравится, как легко ты слетаешь с катушек.  
— Давай быстрее, — Гэвин закрыл глаза, пытаясь хоть как-то удержаться. Жесткие пальцы прошлись от ключицы до живота, и снова вверх, только чуть-чуть задев сосок. Гэвин уткнулся лбом в его плечо, потом попытался оставить засос, но добрался только до белого пластика под скином. Девятисотый дернулся вперед, тоже коротко выдохнул:  
— Будешь так делать — выебу прямо тут.  
— Как будто у тебя были другие планы, — Гэвин снова его куснул, дернул к себе, облапал задницу, очень узкую и плотную, пластиковую, конечно, но по ощущениям как будто каменные мышцы.  
На столе было неудобно, и девятисотый сдернул его, заставил встать на трясущиеся ноги, заставил повернуться и прогнуться, так, что перед лицом был только стол. Его чертовы целеустремленность и уверенность просто выносили Гэвина куда-то в беспомощный кайф, не удавалось перехватить контроль, рявкнуть, настоять на своем.  
— Расслабься. Обопрись на стол, вот так, иначе упадешь, — девятисотый одобрительно похлопал его по заднице.  
Рубашка все еще болталась на плечах, брюки оказались где-то на коленях, Гэвин мог только судорожно сжимать зубы, потому что его лапали, тискали, оглаживали, пощипывали. Поцелуй в шею, укус в шею — девятисотка был выше, тяжелее, боже мой, как он только умел давить без боли, только на грани, чтобы едва хватало сил держаться.  
Опуститься на локти под его рукой было каким-то отдельным мучительным удовольствием. Гэвин забыл, что хотел сопротивляться. Сознание сузилось, оставляя ему только вспышки — что стол давил прямо под стоячий член, что кто-то мог войти и увидеть их такими, что тискающие руки искрились, замыкая ему остатки мозгов легкой электростимуляцией по шее, по спине, между ягодиц.   
— Не забывай дышать. — прошептал девятисотый, толкаясь со спины. — Дыши. Дыши.  
Беспомощный скулящий звук вместо выдоха, стон вместо вдоха. Почему-то нельзя было орать, сил хватало только не слишком выгибаться навстречу странно легкому, безболезненному проникновению.  
Очень медленно, чертовски нежно — и еще эти поцелуи в затылок, в щеку, по шее, укус за плечо до следа, зализывание. Девятисотый разогрелся, он не был уже прохладным, наоборот, горячим.  
— Я проапгрейдился, — шепнул он, и толкнулся снова, уже не таким тонким, — могу постепенно наращивать длину и диаметр, чтобы не причинять боль, но проверить твои границы.  
— Блядь, ты уже меня трахаешь, какие еще границы.  
Снова укус в шею, сладкий долгий засос, Гэвин сбился с мысли и застонал снова, шире раздвигая ноги и путаясь в штанах. Девятисотый не разделся, только расстегнул брюки, и от этого мысли снова сплавились и стекли куда-то в пах, где при каждом толчке Гэвин терся о стекло на столе, а задницу раздвигало все сильнее, и все еще небольно, горячо, тесно. Он задыхался на каждом толчке, пытался приподняться, вернуть движение — и не мог.   
Сильно, глубоко, пока не дернуло как-то особенно кайфово, и тут уж девятисотый перестал тормозить и прощупывать, просто трахал, прижав за шею сзади к столу и впившись в бедро. Жесткий механический ритм, сорванное дыхание, хриплые вскрики вместо стонов, потому что Гэвин не мог, просто не мог, но все-таки почему-то не срывался в оргазм, зависнув на этой грани чертовски жаркую вечность.  
Рядом с лицом обрушилась совершенно белая рука, раскалывая стекло, ритм сбился в беспорядочные глубокие рывки, и этого хватило, чтобы кончить, распластавшись на столе.

Медленные, осторожные поцелуи вернули в сознание. Гэвин дернулся и немедленно порезался об осколок стекла у щеки, ругнулся как-то так, что девятисотый моментально отстранился и дал ему встать.   
Ну и прислониться к стене, конечно, потому что ноги нихрена не держали. Девятисотый лизнул царапину, обеззараживая своей антисептической слюной, а потом поцеловал — уже без какой-то особенной цели. Скин у него сбоил и руки тряслись. Воображение не обмануло — он был полностью одет и даже почти не растрепался. И снова, и снова целовал, мешая восстановить дыхание.  
— Стоп, — шепнул Гэвин, — дальше в кровати и без травм. Сейчас свалим без шума.  
— Хорошо. Извини, — девятисотый снова лизнул щеку.  
— Ты реально, что ли, кончил так?  
— Я раньше думал, что неконтролируемые рывки в момент перезагрузки — это не про меня. Я ошибался.  
Его губы пахли мятой и кровью, такое безумное сочетание, что Гэвин опять поплыл, но заставил себя отодвинуться. Все, на яйца уже так безжалостно не давило, можно вытереться, застегнуть рубашку, сталкиваясь с ладонями девятисотки, подумать, не послать ли все нахер и не устроить ли второй раунд прямо тут.  
Нет, душ, постель, они и так угробили чей-то стол. Вот этот клерк завтра охуеет. Вдвоем всю одежду удалось вернуть почти в нормальное состояние, но девятисотый снова его поцеловал, буквально трахнул языком, прижав к стене, и снова резко захотелось раздеться.  
— У тебя, блядь, талант зажимать меня в странных местах, — буркнул Гэвин, когда немного продышался.  
— Потому что в обычных ты или засыпаешь у меня на руках, или орешь и кидаешься, или угрожаешь прострелить голову.  
Девятисотка вернулся в норму, только осталась пиздецки сексуальная хрипотца. Гэвин понадеялся, что теперь она никогда не исчезнет.  
— Ну почему, еще я умею истекать на тебя кровью, — Гэвин хмыкнул.  
Лицо у девятисотки вдруг стало кирпичное.  
— А вот это мне совершенно в тебе не нравится. В свою очередь постараюсь не истекать тириумом.  
— Заметано.  
Гэвин так и не придумал, что делать с разбитым стеклом на столе. Еще и обкончанном, подумалось неловко, еще и кровищи налил! Рабочий день послезавтра у кого-то начнется просто пиздец ебануто.  
Но ладно, хрен с ним, пусть запишут в счет разбитых бокалов и прочих купаний коней в шампанском. Вернувшись в здравый ум, Рид решил просто забить, и потянул девятисотку на выход. Надо хоть немного мелькнуть в приличном виде до побега. 

Прием шел уже два часа, так что самые быстрые успели нажраться в сосиску, треть андроидов залипла и постоянно мигала диодами: занимались своими делами. Люди продолжали беседовать.  
Гэвин не был уверен, что его насторожило. Просто в дверях, окинув взглядом зал, он замер и толкнул девятисотого назад.   
— Пистолет с тобой? — шепнул он.  
— Да.  
Ну хоть так, не придется драться розочкой из бутылки и шокером. С кем драться? Что ему не понравилось?  
Он снова скользнул взглядом, пытаясь найти причину подозрений. Журналисты обступили Карла и Маркуса, расспрашивали о чем-то. Норт стояла залипшая, пиздела по связи, видно. Пара армейских чинов с казенными рожами, ведущая вечера, похожая на золотую рыбку. Толстый банкир, как с карикатуры, пил вино. Элайджа смотрел в смартфон, не обращая внимания на мир вокруг, его Хлоя тоже залипла.  
У стены стояла небольшая сумочка. Размером с клатч, не больше. Владелицы видно не было.   
— Мне нужно моделировать ситуацию?  
— Выцепи странных личностей. Предположи угрозу теракта.  
Нет, ну не в сумочке же... Гости уже не прибывали, но Рид не знал и половины местных рож. Он не следил особо за новостями, которые не касались убийств.  
Нет, ну какой теракт, паранойя, все, пора в клинику нервных болезней, Рид, долбоеб, ты только что прекрасно поебался, какой еще нахер теракт, глюки одни. Хватай напарника за воротник и тащи в логово, раз уж разрешилось, что оба друг на друга слюной капаете, а не ты один, как дурак. Вон даже с Элайджей нормально пообщались, не оторвали друг другу голову. Какой, нахрен, теракт, ну что тебе глючится...  
— Я вижу двух людей, которых нет в списке гостей, — сказал девятисотый, — и как минимум четыре предмета, которые выглядят подозрительными. Подтверждаю угрозу теракта. Вызываю спецназ?  
— Да, стукни им, лучше перестраховаться.  
В горле стало сухо и колко. Гэвин натянул на себя самую приветливую маску и прошел в зону поражения, сбросив руку девятисотого с локтя.  
— Маркус, — махнул он, — я забыл, вы с Элайджей вообще друг другу представлены?  
— Если честно, нет, — иерихонец поднял брови.  
— О, и правда, — спохватился Карл, повернулся на своей инвалидной коляске, — я ж совсем забыл рассказать!.. Элайджа, подойди-ка! Мы совсем увлеклись вопросами политики, а ведь это такая прекрасная возможность вам познакомиться!  
Норт перестала виснуть, глянула на Гэвина, тот коротко посмотрел на девятисотку, на нее, кивнул. Передали, значит. Маркус тоже получил новость, глянул, кивнул. Вот что было в андроидах охрененно удобно — новости они пересылали со скоростью света.  
На смартфон пришло оповещение: фотки тех двух не из списка. Мужчина и женщина, в полицейских списках не значатся, не опознаны, похоже, стоит искажающая сетка, мешающая опознанию. Предметы локализованы. Нельзя вызывать подозрение.  
Рид подхватил женщину под локоть:  
— Добрый вечер, мисс. Вы из Сенчури? Я слышал, там здорово сменился состав редакции!  
— Что? Нет-нет, я своего рода вольная художница! Меня зовут Кэт. Простите, нас не представили...  
— Рид, почти сержант. Приятно познакомиться, Кэт! Я, кстати, обожаю кошек, у меня своих две.  
Норт так же подхватила мужчину, заводя не обязывающую беседу и уводя его в другую сторону. Девятисотый отводил людей от потенциальной зоны поражения, вытянул в коридор, за двери. «Лучше пусть это будет ошибка», — думал Гэвин, пиздя как радио, — «глупая ошибка глупого параноика и его ручного тостера».  
Элайджа шел сразу за ними и все норовил дернуть за плечо и что-то спросить. Его Хлоя все так же выглядела зависшей.  
Ловушка на него? Вполне возможно. Просто теракт? Антиандроидское выступление? Только бы ошибка. Никогда еще Рид не хотел ошибиться настолько сильно.  
— Извините, — Кэт сбросила его руку, — я немного удивлена вашей настойчивостью. Мы даже не знакомы. Позвольте, я вернусь обратно в зал.  
Она подняла смартфон, разблокировала его пальцем и мгновенно нажала что-то, за миг до разряда шокером в шею.  
— Эвакуация, — рявкнул Рид, — все на выход, без паники, лифтами не пользоваться, по лестнице!  
Он сам рванулся назад, ловко маневрируя в толпе, и захлопнул двери. Внутри остались только он, девятисотый и ошеломленная ведущая. Гэвин на бегу подхватил ее, утаскивая назад, в другие двери, куда ушла Норт, девятисотый толкнул в сторону, сшибая с ног, и тогда ебнуло.  
Тяжеленный девятисотый лежал на них с ведущей, и медленно мерцал диодом.   
— Спецназ приехал, — сказал он с охуенной сексуальной хрипотцой и ацетоновым выдохом.  
Гэвин нервно захохотал и ткнулся лбом в его запорошенную гипсокартоном щеку.

***

За теракт взяли ответственность уебки движения «За красную кровь». Обошлось буквально малой кровью — Норт сломала руку своему активисту, террористка разбила нос при падении, маленькая ведущая ободрала висок. Для четырех взрывпакетов с гвоздями и саморезами удивительно незначительные потери.  
Ну, еще девятисотому прилетело ударной волной по спине, помяв его реактивы в системах. Он вернулся только через двое суток, снова в своей сверкающей униформе от захваченной и перевоспитанной Киберлайф.  
Гэвин не смог себе соврать. Рад видеть целым. Пиздец как рад.  
Они благополучно свалили в переговорку, благо репутация Рида в участке заметно улучшилась. Некоторые даже доперли назвать это «действием ради Иерихона», долбоебы несчастные.   
Девятисотый потрогал камеру белой рукой и повернулся к нему:  
— Теперь нас не подслушают.   
Гэвин кивнул, немного растерянный. Они нихрена не успели поговорить, что там было и как с этим жить, а на смс-ки на ремонте девятисотый не отвечал.  
Ладно, как будто Гэвин их писал. Одну скинул — «не помер еще?» — и все, ждал ответа.  
Как с ним говорить-то теперь? Типа не знаю, что на меня дошло, давай без этих фетишных игр, нам еще работать?  
Или «я так рад, что ты в порядке, иди сюда, поцелую и по морде дам, чтобы не прикрывал меня собой, долбоеб»?  
Девятисотый подошел и толкнул его на кресло. Опустился перед креслом на колени — так, чтобы они были почти одного роста, и Гэвин даже немного выше. Мысли куда-то вынесло. Диод мерцал с красного на желтый, нервировал, и Гэвин его прикрыл ладонью. Сейчас ведь что-то ляпнет и все нахер испортит.  
— Как ты влезал ко мне домой? — спросил он хрипло, и это был, конечно, очень тупой вопрос, но хоть что-то.  
— Скопировал электронный ключ. Мне иногда хочется проверить, что ты еще жив.  
Гэвин судорожно хмыкнул, зажмурился и целовал жесткие прохладные губы, пока они не потеплели, и снова проверил — нет, не показалось, слюна и правда чуть сладковатая, с привкусом сахарозаменителя и мяты, и язык все такой же настойчивый и умелый.  
— Так, — он выдохнул и погладил ладонь, забравшуюся уже под майку, — не в переговорке. Не посреди рабочего дня.   
Прохладные пальцы погладили шрам на боку и он едва не передумал. Нет, нахер. Никакого секса на работе.  
— Свидание?  
— Свидание. Цветы не тащи, сразу домой, и апгрейд свой не забудь.  
В конце концов, Гэвин тоже умел проявлять настойчивость. И целоваться.


End file.
